Living Books Samplers
The Living Books samplers were either standalone CDs given away for free in magazines and the like, or built-in catalogs with the games. They would allow you to sample a page of each product out at the time. These were always hosted by Simon, the purple bird from The Tortoise and the Hare. The standalone CD samplers were sometimes included with the games themselves, but most of them had them built in. Unlike the standalone demos, English is the only language that can be tried on each of the titles (with the exception of Just Grandma and Me V2, since it allows you to swap it with a UI in-game), and the Read to Me function is excluded. Every sampler opened with Simon telling the user: "Hi! I'm your host, Simon. Welcome to the Living Books sampler. Click on the arrows to select a sample of one of our great stories. And then click okay. Okay? Okay!" When the user selected a product: "After the first part of the story is read to you, use your mouse to click all over the screen and find lots of hidden surprises. When you're done, click on the page number to come back here. Have fun! See ya!" Standalone CD Samplers Sampler 1 The first sampler features the following products: 1. The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight 2. Dr. Seuss's ABC 3. Just Grandma and Me 4. Arthur's Teacher Trouble 5. The Tortoise and the Hare 6. The New Kid on the Block 7. Ruff's Bone 8. Little Monster at School 9. Arthur's Birthday 10. Harry and the Haunted House This sampler was actually made before Dr. Seuss's ABC was out, although it has no differences from the real game besides having no music (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and having a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the book. It was also included on The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, hence the absence of it on this disc. There is no fading on this sampler except when the engine forces it to fade, which means every transition is just a normal cut. When the game is quit, Simon gives out information on where to buy the games, and how to contact Living Books by their old phone number (which is now defunct). Category:Living Books Games Sampler 2 This one is very similar to sampler 1, except this one includes every title that uses the 512 x 384 resolution. The products are: *''Just Grandma and Me'' *''Arthur's Teacher Trouble'' *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' *''The New Kid on the Block'' *''Ruff's Bone'' *''Little Monster at School'' *''Arthur's Birthday'' *''Harry and the Haunted House'' *''The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight'' *''Dr. Seuss's ABC'' *''Sheila Rae, the Brave'' This one is mostly identical, except for the opening and closing screens. Simon does not give out contact information when the game is quit, instead just leaving on a simple "Okay, bye!" This one still lacks the fading just like the previous sampler. For Sheila Rae, the Brave, the opening portion has a black background instead of white in the real game, and also plays as if it were in "Read to Me" mode, since you can't click on the pictures to navigate. Sampler 3 This is the biggest collection of demos of all 16 Living Books games. The products are: * Just Grandma and Me ''V2 * ''Arthur's Teacher Trouble * The Tortoise and the Hare * The New Kid on the Block * Ruff's Bone * Little Monster at School * Arthur's Birthday V2 * Harry and the Haunted House * The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight * Dr. Seuss's ABC * Sheila Rae, the Brave * ''The Berenstain Bears in the Dark'' * ''Green Eggs and Ham'' * ''Stellaluna'' * ''Arthur's Reading Race'' * ''The Cat in the Hat'' Due to an engine upgrade, the background noise is always heard even during a running click point. This leads to several problems, but of particular note is Sheila Rae, where the dog is heard growling through the entire demo even when he's supposed to be interrupted. The Demo of Stellaluna Had The Prototype Version Again as in Previous Games Before It Was Released. This demo also has the opposite fading method -- rather than having no fading, fading happens between every screen, even when it shouldn't. This sampler was included on Arthur's Computer Adventure and The 1998 Release of Arthur's Teacher Trouble, but it is separate from the program. Due to running in 640 x 480, all of the 512 x 384 titles now have a watermark at the bottom of the screen. Simon went back to giving contact information here, and it also includes a code to get money off an order. Sampler 4 This contains every single title that has been released in the series, which include: * Just Grandma and Me-'1992' * Arthur's Teacher Trouble-'1992' * The Tortoise and the Hare-'1993' * The New Kid on the Block-'1993' * Ruff's Bone-'1994' * Little Monster at School-'1994' * Arthur's Birthday-'1994' * Harry and the Haunted House-'1994' * The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight-'1995' * Dr. Seuss's ABC-'1995' * Sheila Rae, the Brave-'1996' * The Berenstain Bears in the Dark-'1996' * Green Eggs and Ham-'1996' * Stellaluna-'1996' * Arthur's Reading Race-'1996' * The Cat in the Hat-'1997' * Arthur's Computer Adventure-'1998' * One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish-'1998' * D.W. the Picky Eater-'1998' * Fox in Socks-'1999' The same version of the Dr. Seuss' ABC demo (the one having no music and having a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the book) returns to this sampler from now on. This sampler can also be found on the newest release of The Tortoise and the Hare, but it's separate and not part of the game itself. Once again, Simon went back to giving contact information here, and it also includes a code to get money off an order. Other Samplers There was a much older sampler CD, but it was just a collection of the V1.0 demos all packed onto one disc, with no extra interface. Starting with Dr. Seuss's ABC, a sampler was integrated into each product. They all would feature demos of all the games that precede it. Some exceptions: *''Sheila Rae, the Brave'' does not include demos of Ruff's Bone, The New Kid on the Block and Arthur's Teacher Trouble due to the map game taking a lot of space up. *''The Berenstain Bears in the Dark'' has a prototype version of Stellaluna and the Green Eggs and Ham demo, since it precedes that game. * The Berenstain Bears in the Dark ''also features a demo of ''Green Eggs and Ham, due to it not being released at the time. It also includes click points that didn't make it into the final game -- colored boxes were inserted into the pictures on the text (the green eggs and Sam-I-Am) and the page number being a large Dr Seuss-like red-and-white circle. *''Green Eggs and Ham'' features a demo of Stellaluna, despite it not being released yet. It also includes a prototype element that doesn't make it in the final game -- the page number is a white circle instead of the usual one, and the page arrows are different colors. *Although Arthur's Reading Race doesn't have any exceptions, Simon's intro is strangely cut off, going straight to "Click on the arrows..." *''Just Grandma and Me'' V2 onward outright don't feature any samplers integrated. Arthur's Computer Adventure and the 1998 Release of Arthur's Teacher Trouble does include Sampler 3, but it's separate from the program. Quit * "Are You Sure you want to Quit?" * (Clicking the Red Bird) "OK, Let's go look at some more." * (Clicking the Red Bird) "OK, Bye!" Category:Living Books Games